Innocence Lost
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Sequel to 'Angel Baby'. As Tenshi Hitsugaya grows it soon becomes apparent that she isn't a normal child. And the differences will be made apparent as she struggles to find her place in the worlds of human and Shinigami. A lost soul will soon be found.
1. Seireitei

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter One - Seireitei

"Hey Snowflake!"

Nine year old Tenshi Hitsugaya turned and watched as her best friend and the girl that she had grown up with Hisana Kurosaki made her way across the yard toward the spot where she was standing underneath a large weeping willow tree. Hisana was only about two years older than she herself and her best friend was tall for her age, possessing the ebony hair of her mother and the amber eyes of her father. And her personality was somewhat of a mixture of the two, which had the capacity to be really funny at times and really ironic at others. Hisana loved bright colors and today she was dressed in a cute little sundress that was decorated with bright pink and purple flowers.

In sharp contrast to her best friend Tenshi had hair that was the pure white of newly fallen snow and teal eyes that were a perfect match for her father's. The younger girl was a quiet child yet determined and somewhat stubborn once she set her mind to something. She was dressed in a pale blue pleated skirt with a white blouse and wore a ring around her neck. Ice blue and in the shape of a coiled dragon it was suspended around her neck by a thin golden chain. The ring had belonged to her mother, who had died when she was just an infant and whom she couldn't remember. The ring had been given to her by her father, as a keepsake, and Tenshi always wore it.

"Must you always call me that?" Tenshi asked as Hisana came to stand beside her. She'd had this nickname for as long as she could remember and couldn't in fact recall where exactly it had came from.

"Of course," Hisana said with a bright smile, gently and affectionately pulling on the end of one of Tenshi's snow white pig-tails. The younger girl wore half of her pure white hair pulled back into two small pig-tails while the rest was left loose to frame her pretty face. And pinned in front of the left pig-tail was a fake daffodil in a vibrant yellow color. "You wouldn't know what to think about it if I didn't."

"You're probably right," Tenshi said, offering her friend a small smile.

"So would you like to come over to Grandpa Isshin's house and play today?" Hisana asked, a hopeful expression lighting up her amber eyes.

Tenshi nodded, an excited smile spreading across her face. She always enjoyed going over to the Kurosaki Clinic, which was owned and operated by Hisana's grandfather Isshin, and never passed up the opportunity. The girl was fairly certain that Hisana's grandfather was completely insane but that just made him all the more fun to be around. "Just let me ask Auntie Yuzu if that's okay."

Hisana nodded. Yuzu was her aunt as well and she knew that she would say yes. Both girls were aware of the fact that Yuzu wasn't actually Tenshi's aunt however the woman had raised the young girl since she was a baby and Tenshi couldn't have been closer to her had the two of them been related by blood.

"Auntie Yuzu!" Tenshi called out as she and Hisana entered the modest little house where Yuzu and Tenshi lived together.

"I'm in the den Angel Baby," Yuzu called out, using the nickname that she had given Tenshi when she was just a tiny infant. Yet another nickname that the young girl didn't know the origins of but accepted none the less. Such was her lot in life that everyone she knew insisted upon giving her some sort of nickname.

Tenshi seized Hisana by the hand and pulled the other girl through the house and into the den. Yuzu was seated on a plushy sofa, holding a large book in her hand. The young woman gazed up from her book and smiled as she saw the two girls. "Why hello Hisana-chan," Yuzu said, offering her niece a wide smile. "I didn't know that you were here."

"Hi Auntie Yuzu," Hisana said, returning her aunt's smile.

"Hisana came by to ask if I could come over to Kurosaki-ojii-san's house and play," Tenshi told Yuzu, gazing at her guardian with large, teal eyes. Using the type of expression that rarely failed to accomplish what she set out to do... it wasn't one that made it easy for the target to say no to. "So may I?"

Yuzu thought about the request from the two young girls for a few minutes before she finally nodded her head. "Of course you can Angel Baby. Just behave yourself and be back here before it gets dark."

"Right," Tenshi said, nodding her head to show that she had heard and understood. "Thanks Auntie Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled as the two small girls turned and dashed out of the room, seemingly beyond excited by their destination. She was grateful that her charge had a playmate around her own age and never deprived the girls of a chance to spend time together. "And tomorrow her dad's going to come for a visit," Yuzu thought to herself with a smile. She hadn't told Tenshi about the scheduled visit, wanting it to be a surprise to the child.

"She'll be so happy," Yuzu thought to herself with a smile.

"Come on Snowflake!" Hisana called out excitedly, pulling her best friend along by her hand. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Tenshi smiled, amused by her best friend's enthusiasm.

"Hisana-chan!" a voice called out as the two girls made their way toward the front door of the Kurosaki Clinic. The two girls shifted their gazes toward the sound of the voice and watched as Hisana's mother Rukia began walking toward them. "Hello Tenshi-chan."

"Hello Kurosaki-san," Tenshi said.

Rukia had been trying to get the child to call her something other than Kurosaki-san for as long as she could remember however Tenshi refused to do so. The child was just too respectful. A side effect from her father's genes and influence was the only explanation that Rukia could find for it. "I was hoping that the two of you would return soon."

"Why Mom?" Hisana wanted to know.

"Your father and I both have to go to a meeting in Soul Society," Rukia replied as she gazed at the two girls. "And I wanted the two of you here before we left. Grandpa Isshin's going to be in charge of you girls until we return so please, please behave yourselves and stay out of trouble."

"Okay," Hisana and Tenshi said in one voice.

Rukia was by no means reassured by the innocent expressions that the two girls were wearing on their faces however she and Ichigo were going to be late if they didn't leave soon so she had no other choice except to trust them. The situation wasn't ideal, since Isshin was busy with the clinic, however it was the best that could be done. With one last smile Rukia dashed off to find Ichigo and force him to Soul Society before the two of them were late for their meetings.

Or, to be more precise, even later than normal.

"So what do you wanna do Snowflake?" Hisana asked her best friend once her mother had disappeared from sight.

Tenshi shrugged. "Whatever."

"You're always so easy to please," Hisana said with a smile. The young girl held a thoughtful expression on her face for a few minutes before making a decision. "Come on, let's go out into the backyard and play a game of soccer."

"But we don't have a ball," Tenshi said, gazing at her friend in confusion.

"I'm sure we can find one," Hisana said, not the slightest bit deterred. "After all my Aunt Karin was really into soccer when she was younger so surely there's one left over from her childhood around here somewhere."

"Okay," Tenshi said with a shrug.

Hisana led the way into the clinic and together the two girls searched the place for any signs of a soccer ball. The search did not go over well and as a last resort Hisana led the way downstairs to the basement, which was used mainly for storage.

"What's that?" Tenshi asked as her teal eyed gaze fell upon a strange arch way that was standing out in the middle of the room. It looked as though someone had been planning to make a seperate room but had stopped short with the doorway. All in all it looked really weird.

"That's the Senkaimon," Hisana replied, following Tenshi's gaze. "It's the portal that Mom and Dad use to go to Soul Society."

"Wow," Tenshi said, her voice filled with awe as she gazed at the portal with a new perspective. She knew about Soul Society of course, knew that it was the place where the Shinigami lived. Her dad had told her all about the world from which he came, not wishing to keep anything a secret from his daughter, however Tenshi had never been there. "What's it like?"

"I have an idea," Hisana said, her amber eyes lighting up with excitement. "Why don't the two of us take a little trip to Soul Society?"

Tenshi thought about her friend's proposal for a few minutes, torn. On the one hand she was fairly certain that the two of them would get into trouble if they went to Soul Society without permission but on the other hand she was really curious.

And in the end curiosity won the battle.

"Alright," the young girl said after a few minutes of thought.

Hisana's smile brightened as she placed one small hand on the strange door frame. Tenshi watched in surprise as the archway began to glow and then it was as though a doorway opened up. As soon as the portal had been opened Hisana grabbed Tenshi by the hand and pulled the younger girl inside.

Tenshi's eyes widened as she gazed upon Soul Society for the first time and Hisana couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. The smile faded from her face however as she noticed what Tenshi was now wearing. "What happened?"

Following Hisana's gaze Tenshi gazed down at her clothes and her teal eyes widened, perfectly matching her friend's confused look. "I have no idea."

"You're a Shinigami," Hisana whispered, her voice filled with awe.

"But that's not even possible," Tenshi said, shaking her head in denial. "I'm still alive, I can't be a Shinigami."

"Well you sure look like one," Hisana maintained. "All you need is a zanpaktou."

"I'm such a weirdo," the young girl said, a slightly mournful tone appearing in her voice as she shook her head.

"Oh well," Hisana said, once again grabbing her friend by the hand. "Come on and I'll give you the grand tour. We have to be careful though cause if we're found then we're both going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Of course," Tenshi said with a laugh. Honestly she hadn't expected anything less from her friend, who loved to cause trouble and was very good at it.

"Let's go Snowflake," Hisana said.

* * *

"Hey Kurosaki," Squad Nine Captain Renji Abarai called out as the two made their way toward the Head Captain's office for the meeting that they were about to be late for.

Ichigo turned to face his former rival turned friend and nodded his head. "An unfamiliar reiatsu, I feel it. But we really don't have time to check it out or else we're going to be late."

Renji shuddered involuntarily. "I don't wanna go down that road. Let's go."

* * *

"This is so much fun," Hisana said with a giggle as she and Tenshi made their way across the Seireitei, being careful not to run into any of the Shinigami who were standing guard. Not being caught had turned into a sort of game for the two young girls.

"Watch out!" Tenshi hissed, grabbing Hisana by the arm before the other girl strolled out in front of an approaching Shinigami.

Hisana's eyes widened and once the guard had passed she whirled to face her friend. "How did you. . ."

Tenshi shrugged. "I don't know, I just sort of felt his presense."

Hisana's amber eyes widened even further. "You ARE special Snowflake."

"I think not," Tenshi said as she and Hisana continued on their way across the Seireitei. There was nothing special about her, she knew that for a fact. The young girl absently fingered the ring that she wore around her neck as she thought about her friend's words.

A/N - Yes I realize that this was posted before but I had some issues and it ended up being deleted. Now, since it was asked of me, I'm going to do some revision and repost the story. There's the end of chapter one and Ichigo's kid is a trouble maker. How many of you guys saw that one coming? What will happen now that the girls have infiltrated Soul Society? Stay tuned to find out. Please leave a review, they make my day.


	2. Close Call

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach however the plot and the OCs are mine

Chapter Two - Close Call

Tenshi and Hisana had been roaming around the Seireitei for nearly an hour and the novelty was beginning to wear off. Sightseeing had been fun at first but now the scenery had grown boring and so the two children were on the hunt for something more exciting to do.

"So now what Hisana?" Tenshi asked as she and her companion continued to wander aimlessly. She turned questioning teal eyes to the older girl, hoping that she might have some kind of suggestion for something that the two of them could do to occupy their time.

Because she was beginning to grow bored.

Hisana shrugged. "I don't really know. I mean I'm sure there are some fun things to do around here but I just can't think of any."

At that moment a strange voice called out sternly, "Hey, what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Oh no," Hisana gasped, her face paling as the burly Shinigami began walking toward them. They were caught now and there was no way that the two of them could escape. And to make matters worse they were here without permission, which was unlikely to go over well; with her parents or anyone else for that matter..

"Come on," Tenshi said, grabbing Hisana by the hand and pulling her away. Hisana gasped as she was pulled away forcefully and when Tenshi finally released the vice-like grip on her arm the older girl discovered that the two of them were miles away from where they had been mere seconds before.

And miraculously they were back at the Senkaimon.

"H. . . how did you do that?" Hisana demanded, her amber eyed gaze focused on Tenshi and her voice filled with shock.

"I have no idea," Tenshi said, shaking her head. "But we can debate the miracle later. For now let's get out of here before anyone else decides to crash the party."

"Right," Hisana said, activating the Senkaimon.

* * *

"Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Enter," Yamamoto barked out, his tone irritated. He did not like to be interrupted during meetings and was in an especially foul mood on this particular day. Whatever the man needed had best be important or else there would be hell to pay.

The door of the office slid open and vice-captain of Squad Three, Yuki Kamei, stepped inside the office and immediately sank to his knees out of respect for the assembled captains in general and for the Head Captain in particular. "Forgive me for the intrusion Head Captain Yamamoto sir," Kamei said, his head still bowed. "But there are two intruders in the Seireitei."

That statement served to get the Head Captain's attention. And as this news was indeed of the utmost importance the vice-captain would escape disciplinary action. "Continue," he ordered.

"The ryoka seem to be two young girls," Kamei said in a respectful tone. "One of my squad members attempted to apprehend them however the smaller of the two used a flash-step and they escaped."

"So what do these ryoka look like?" Squad Eight Captain Shunsui Kyouraku asked, his tone sounding bored as usual.

"The taller of two had black hair but the younger one had white hair and was dressed like a Shinigami."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he heard this description and he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Surely it wasn't possible... was it? He dared a glance over to Ichigo and saw that the Squad Five Captain also had a concerned look on his face. It looked as though Ichigo had the same thought that he did.

Somehow Hisana and Tenshi had found their way into the Soul Society.

"Send out a search party to apprehend the ryoka," Head Captain Yamamoto ordered, his tone angry as he glared at the vice-captain who was kneeling before him.

"Yes Head Captain." Getting to his feet Kamei bowed respectfully to the Head Captain and then left the office.

* * *

Hitsugaya somehow managed to make it through the remainder of the captains' meeting however as soon as the Head Captain dismissed the group he quickly made his way to the Senkaimon, followed closely behind by Ichigo and a very confused Rukia.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked as the trio made their way through the Senkaimon. She had been attending a vice-captain's meeting and as a result knew absolutely nothing about the report of the two intruders to the Seireitei. Only that one of the vice-captains had left the meeting rather abruptly after recieving a report from his squad.

"There were a couple of intruders in the Seireitei," Ichigo replied in a quiet voice. "And we think that it was Hisana and Tenshi."

Rukia gasped, fully realizing what this would mean if it were true. Thus far they had been successful in keeping Tenshi's existence a secret from Soul Society however if the child had indeed traveled there then the Head Captain and the others would be able to follow her reiatsu trail and find her.

"This is bad," Hisana said as she and Tenshi sat under a tree in her grandfather's back yard. There was a concerned expression on the face of the eleven year old girl as she gazed over at her best friend. "If anyone finds out that we went to Soul Society we are going to get into so much trouble."

Tenshi sighed, absently fingering the ring that she wore around her neck. "Well there's no use worrying about it now. We can't change anything."

"I don't get how you can be so calm about this Snowflake," Hisana said, unable to hide the concern in her amber eyes. "You're such a little ice princess."

"I've been told that," Tenshi said, thinking back to all of the people at school who had told her that she was cold. This wasn't entirely true however Tenshi did nothing to prove her peers wrong. Having skipped ahead several grades the young girl felt that she was destined to be an outcast and she accepted this. The truth was she didn't want to be rejected so she chose not to get close to people. Hisana was the exception to this since the two of them had been friends for as long as she could remember.

"So how do you pull it off?" Hisana wanted to know.

"Practise," Tenshi replied dryly.

Hisana started to make another comment however Tenshi held up her hand, effectively silencing her best friend. Hisana stared at Tenshi, her amber eyes asking a silent question, however it was answered as Ichigo, Rukia, and Hitsugaya stepped through the gate and entered the backyard. "Great," she muttered as she caught a glimpse of the expression on her father's face.

They knew.

"So," Ichigo said as he and the other two adults came to a stop in front of the two young girls. "There were a couple of intruders in the Seireitei earlier. You girls wouldn't know anything about that now would you?"

Hisana debated the question, unsure whether or not she really wanted to answer. Tenshi on the other hand immediately nodded her head. 'Yes sir," she murmured, gazing up at the adults. "It was us."

Hisana groaned. Her best friend had always been painfully honest. Tenshi had never been afraid to break the rules however the younger girl always refused to lie in order to get out of trouble. If she did something, even if it was something that she shouldn't have done, she admitted to it.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked, his teal eyed gaze focused on his daughter. Since the loss of her mother nine years ago the young girl had become the center of his world and Hitsugaya was horrified that her safety was now in danger.

"It was my fault," Hisana spoke up, unwilling to allow her friend to take all of the blame for their little trip. "We were bored so I suggested that we go to Soul Society."

"I'm sorry Dad," Tenshi said in a quiet voice. "I was just curious."

"It's alright Tenshi-chan," Hitsugaya said, stepping over to his young daughter and pulling her into a loving embrace. "I can't condone what you did but I do understand why you did it. You girls should go into the house now."

Without question the two girls turned away from the adults and quickly ran into the clinic, grateful that the consequences of their actions hadn't been worse. Hitsugaya sighed as he watched the girls retreat and then, when they were safely inside the clinic and out of earshot, the young man turned to Rukia. "Can you give me a hand Rukia-san? We have to hide the traces of the girls' reiatsu before anyone from Soul Society shows up to cause trouble."

Rukia nodded and together the two of them began to retrace the steps of their daughters, using kidou to hide the traces of reiatsu that they had left behind. Time was of the essense because if Soul Society followed the reiatsu trail then Tenshi's life would be in danger and every one of them would be accused of treason for hiding her existence from the other Shinigami. And most notably the Head Captain.

Once the three adults had removed all traces of the girls' reiatsu all they could do was wait to see what happened and hope for the best. If all went well then the Shinigami who were searching for those who entered Soul Society illegally wouldn't be able to follow the trail left by the two girls. While they were waiting to see if anyone would come for their girls Ichigo went into the clinic to question the children about their actions while inside the Seireitei. Then, after learning a very interesting piece of information, the orange haired Captain of Squad Five made his way back out to the yard where Rukia and Hitsugaya were standing guard.

"Oi Toushirou," Ichigo called out as he stepped outside to join them.

Hitsugaya's concern for his child was so great that he didn't even register Ichigo's use of his first name as he turned to his fellow captain. "What is it?"

"I was talking to Hisana and Tenshi about their little trip," Ichigo said as he came to stand beside his wife. "And it seems that your little Tenshi gained the clothes and powers of a Shinigami upon entering the Soul Society."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in disbelief. He vaguely recalled hearing something about this during the earlier captains' meeting but his concerned brain had blocked it out, only able to dwell on it now that they had taken steps to conceal the activities of their children. "How. . ."

"Can't anwer that," Ichigo said, knowing what the white haired prodigy was going to ask before the words even escaped his lips. "But what Hisana described was definately a flash-step, which Tenshi used in order to help the children escape from the guard who spotted them."

Hitsugaya's gaze shifted toward the horizon. His daughter had the powers of a Shinigami? He had always known that it was possible but it was an extremely rare occurrence and the young captain honestly hadn't been expecting it.

Tenshi, his beloved daughter, with the powers of a Shinigami.

This made things more complicated.

A/N - and there's chapter two. Hope you're enjoying reading about the adventures of Tenshi and Hisana, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	3. Father and Daughter

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Three - Father and Daughter

The threat had passed, it seemed.

Hitsugaya was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as nearly twenty-four hours had passed since his daughter entered Soul Society and none of the searching Shinigami had been able to trace her reiatsu trail. It seemed that they had dodged a bullet and the young man was relieved to say the least. Tenshi was by far the most important person in his life and Hitsugaya didn't want anything to jeopardize her safety.

And the little fact that she possessed Shinigami powers meant that she would be in even more danger should anyone from the Seireitei learn of her existence. There was a slight chance that they would view the young girl as an ali however Hitsugaya knew that it was far more likely that the higher ups would view the child as a threat that must be eliminated.

Which was the outcome that the young prodigy wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Well," Hitsugaya thought to himself as he straightened his paperwork and rose from his desk. He had been trying to force himself to complete the documents before departing but he couldn't seem to make himself focus long enough to actually succeed. "I suppose I should be getting to the world of the living." Pushing in his chair the young man turned his attention to his vice-captain, who was dozing on the sofa in the center of the room. For once he had been just as unproductive as she herself so the young captain couldn't really be too mad at her for lazing about. And yet the customary sharpness was present in his voice as he called out, "Matsumoto!"

The Vice-captain of Squad Ten sat straight up and shifted her gaze to her superior officer. "Yes captain!"

"I'm leaving you in charge of the Squad for a few hours," Hitsugaya said, hoping that Matsumoto wouldn't question him.

Matsumoto desperately wanted to know why her captain had been acting so nervous as of late however she knew better than to ask for an explanation. Since she was unlikely to get one even if she did ask. So instead she merely nodded. "I understand sir."

"Thank you." Having said this Hitsugaya turned and left the office, leaving his vice-captain looking utterly confused. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him but for once she actually found herself able to keep them to herself. Something was definitely up with her captain, something that seemed to cause him a great deal of pain. He was trying to hide it, like normal, but sometimes he couldn't mask the pain in his teal eyes.

* * *

"Auntie Yuzu," Tenshi called out, entering the kitchen where her guardian was preparing lunch. "May I go out to play?"

Yuzu nodded as her gaze shifted to the young girl, who appeared completely unaware of the danger that she had placed herself in the pervious day. Perhaps they should have told Tenshi about Soul Society and the dangers that lay there but they had all wanted to shield her from that knowledge. To protect the child's innocence for as long as was possible. A mistake maybe but one made for the best possible reason. Love. "Make sure that you don't leave the yard."

Tenshi nodded, not willing to push her luck so soon after the disastorous trip to Soul Society. She was fairly sure that she was lucky to still have her freedom after that incident and she would never forget the tortured look in her dad's teal eyes, so like her own. What she had done had caused him an unimaginable pain, though she still wasn't sure why that was.

But that didn't make her feel any less guilty about it.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered as she thought about him.

With a sigh Tenshi made her way over to the small koi pond that she and her father had built together and once there she stared down at the pair of koi that were peacefully swimming together. Why couldn't she have a normal life, a life like everyone else's?

This was a question that she had asked many times but regardless of how many times she posed it to the heavens, they never saw fit to offer an answer.

As Hitsugaya walked toward the small house where his daughter lived with the woman who had been kind enough to take her in he felt a stab of pain in his heart. This was Shiori's house. Even after nine years the pain of her loss was still raw and painful in his heart and the fact that he had yet to track down the Arrancar only served to make that pain worse.

The beast that had taken the life of his beloved Shiori and deprived his daughter of her mother was still out there somewhere, out of his reach.

The dark thoughts lifted however as his gaze fell upon his young daughter, who was standing beside the small koi pond. The little girl was lovely, dressed in a sea green dress, and Hitsugaya smiled despite himself. Tenshi was his life, for her he would die.

"Tenshi-chan."

The little girl glanced up and a wide smile spread across her face as she caught sight of her father. "Dad!" she called out, running over to the spot where he had came to a stop. The little girl leapt into her father's arms, laughing out loud as Hitsugaya caught her and easily twirled her around through the air.

"Judging by your reaction I take it that Yuzu-san didn't tell you that I was coming today?" Hitsugaya said, gazing at the little girl who clung to him.

Tenshi shook her head, wrapping her slender arms around him in a tight embrace. "No. I had no idea but I'm really glad to see you. I was afraid that you were still mad at me over yesterday."

"I was never mad at you Tenshi-chan," Hitsugaya told the child, the look in his teal eyes serious. "I was simply worried. Your appearance in Soul Society was unexpected and you could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry," Tenshi said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'll never go there again."

Hitsugaya hated keeping the truth from his daughter however he didn't want her to know that in the eyes of Soul Society she was someone who shouldn't even exist. And if they found out about her and judged the child to be a threat then Soul Society would have no problems ordering Tenshi's death.

And that was something that Hitsugaya refused to allow to happen. But at the same time he didn't want to steal Tenshi's innocent trust by telling her that there were people out there who would fear and despise her just because she had a mixed heritage.

"So what shall we do today my precious?" Hitsugaya asked, hoping to lift the pall that had fallen upon him and his daughter.

"Can we go to the park and play soccer?"

There was a light in Tenshi's teal eyes as she made this simple request of him and Hitsugaya found himself unable to deny her. "Sure we can if that's what you want to do."

"Great!" Tenshi exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. "Wait right here and I'll run inside and grab my soccer ball."

Hitsugaya watched as his young daughter dashed off, her short pig-tails swinging as she ran. A smile spread across his face as he watched her and the young man found himself once again thanking the powers that be that he had been blessed with her. He knew that he hadn't done anything to deserve such a reward from life however he was none the less grateful.

"Auntie Yuzu," Tenshi called out as she scurried past her guardian, a slightly reproachful tone in her voice that sounded out of place given her youth. "You didn't tell me that Dad was coming by for a visit today."

"I wanted it to be a surprise Angel Baby," Yuzu called out, watching as the girl skipped up the stairs.

"Well I was definitely surprised," Tenshi said a few minutes later as she descended the stairs, a soccer ball now held securely under her arm. She gave her guardian a quick hug as she walked past and then she hurried back out to the spot where her father was waiting for her.

Yuzu waved from her spot on the front porch and then watched as father and daughter walked away hand in hand. She loved the sight of the two of them together and knew that they were lucky to have one another. The loss of Shiori had been difficult for Hitsugaya to come to terms with but having Tenshi had come a long way toward easing the pain. And never having a mother was hard on a little girl but having a father that adored her kept Tenshi's spirits up.

"They're lucky that they have one another," Yuzu whispered, hoping that nothing would ever come between father and daughter.

A/N - Hitsu/Tenshi bonding moment. Things begin to pick up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	4. Haunted Past

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Four - Haunted Past

Tenshi was out playing in the front yard, completely occupied by the soccer ball that she was kicking back and forth, when she suddenly heard an other worldly scream issue from somewhere off in the distance. The white haired child froze for a second and then, compelled as though pulled by invisible strings, the little girl began to run toward the sound. Something that was absolutely unheard of and not something that she could explain. Whereas most people would run away from such a fierce sound the child seemed drawn to it.

Tenshi ran toward the forest that bordered Karakura Town and, when she arrived near a river, her teal eyes widened in surprise as her gaze fell upon a huge monster. It was unlike anything that she had seen in her life and for a moment the child was too petrified to move. However it didn't take long for her to overcome that particular hinderance. Afraid of the strange beast the child began to slowly back away but unfortunately the creature had already noticed her presence in that place.

"Welcome Shinigami child," the creature snarled, glowing red eyes focusing on Tenshi, a hungry glint evident in the depths.

Tenshi had no idea what had caused the Hollow to refer to her as a Shinigami but in retrospect she decided that the beast's motives weren't important. What was important was the fact that she was alone with it and had absolutely no way to protect herself.

No matter what the Hollow, and for that matter Hisana, thought she wasn't a Shinigami.

"Once I devour you those powers are going to be mine," the Hollow said, laughing sinisterly as he made his way ever closer to the trembling child.

"I don't have any powers," Tenshi said, her voice quivering. She wanted desperately to run but somehow the Hollow had managed to back her up against the river. She could always jump for it and take her chances swimming but the water was icy so that wasn't really a viable option.

The Hollow didn't pay any heed to the words spoken to him by the child and continued his approach. His mouth was drawn into a wide and somewhat demented smile and, with an evil glint in his eyes, he launched an attack toward the terrified child.

Tenshi screamed, knowing that this was the end, however a strange light burst forth from the ring that she wore around her neck. The child was enveloped by the light and the Hollow's attack merely bounced off some invisible barrier.

"What the hell?" the Hollow demanded, his wide eyed gaze focused on the child.

Tenshi didn't know whether he was expecting for her to explain things to him or what but that wasn't going to happen. She was also clueless about this strange phenomenon but was grateful for it none the less. This strange aura had saved her life.

The barrier had helped but the threat still remained and Tenshi was still blocked from a route of escape. She didn't know how long the barrier would remain and was desperately attempting to think of a way to escape her current predicament.

"Call out to me. . ."

The words echoed through her mind and Tenshi gasped. "I don't understand."

"This is the Hollow that destroyed your world," the voice said in a calm and almost detached voice. "Your life is in danger and you will die without my help. Call out to me."

Tenshi didn't know how she was supposed to do that however a name seemed to appear in her mind as though by a miracle. She wasn't sure if this was what she was supposed to call out but it wasn't as though there was a whole lot to lose by doing so. Taking a deep breath she called out, "Bring balance to the darkness and light, Kumori no Matsuro!"

A blinding flash of light briefly veiled the young girl but when the light faded she was holding twin blades, one in each hand. The blade that she held in her right had was white surrounded by a glowing black aura while the blade in her left hand was black and surrounded by a glowing white aura. Tenshi was confused by the appearance of the blades but didn't allow herself to dwell on the occurrence. Deciding that she would have plenty of time to freak out later the young girl leapt toward the Hollow.

The blue aura that surrounded her seemed to follow and for once the Hollow lost the smug expression that it had been wearing up until that point. With an evil glint in his eyes he shielded himself from the attacks of the girl. They were clumsy and it was obvious that the Shinigami girl had no training but they were undeniably powerful.

"You would have been great had you been trained," the creature laughed as he knocked the blades away from his body. "Unfortunately. . ."

"Hey!" a new voice suddenly called out, joining in the conversation. Both Tenshi and the Hollow shifted their gaze toward the origin of the voice and saw that a man dressed in black was standing a few yards away. The man was holding a sword and was gazing angrily at both the child and the Hollow.

"Looks like this is your lucky day Shinigami child," the Hollow laughed before leaping into the air and disappearing completely.

Tenshi had expected the Shinigami to chase after the Hollow but unfortunately that was not what happened. The man ran over to the spot where she was standing and grabbed her forcefully by the arm. "Who the hell are you girl?"

The momentary shock wore off as the young girl felt the man's hand close around her arm and, without thinking, she struck him with the hilt of her white sword. Not having expected the attack the man groaned and sank to the ground. Tenshi used this opportunity to flee the scene.

Leaving the unconscious Shinigami lying on the ground where he had fallen Tenshi quickly made her way back to the house that she shared with Yuzu. Thankfully the blades that she had used to defend herself against the Hollow had vanished after she struck the man so she wouldn't have to explain that to her aunt.

Not that she would have been able to since she had no idea what was going on. She was well aware of the fact that she was half Shinigami but she had never shown the slightest sign of having powers. This was just some weird fluke, she tried to convince herself.

Tenshi tried to convince herself that this was true but for some reason she felt incredibly uneasy. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

A/N - haha, this chapter's even shorter than the last but since I'm not sure if anyone's reading this anyway I guess that's okay. The name of Tenshi's zanpaktou means Shadow of Fate in case anyone is curious. Soul Society learns about Tenshi's existence in the next chapter. The Musician


	5. Forbidden Child

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters

Chapter Five - Forbidden Child

As Ichigo and Hitsugaya made their way toward the office of the Head Captain the two Shinigami vaguely wondered what was going on. When they had recieved the summons no specific details had been given, which had only served to arouse their confusion. It was unusual for the captains to be called to a meeting without prior notice which meant that something must have happened. Something out of the ordinary and requiring the input of the thirteen captains.

"This is weird," Ichigo commented under his breath as he and his companion walked across the Seireitei.

"I have a bad feeling," Hitsugaya said, his teal eyed gazed focused on the horizon. He couldn't explain his feelings and he had no basis for feeling nervous about this meeting but his heart was pounding none the less.

"I don't see why," Ichigo said, tilting his head to the side and gazing at the white haired captain. By all outward appearances he was his usual, stoic self but Ichigo could tell by his words that the young prodigy was concerned about something. "Did you do something?"

Hitsugaya nodded and, realizing that he had said something that he shouldn't, Ichigo clamped his mouth shut and didn't say another word on the subject. The two captains continued their journey toward the Squad One barracks in silence and when they arrived they found that the other captains were already assembled there. Without so much as a greeting to any of them Ichigo and Hitsugaya assumed their place in the two lines and awaited an explanation for why they were there.

"Captains," Head Captain Yamamoto said, walking into the room and closing the door behind himself. The man always spoke in a gruff tone but today his voice seemed even harsher than normal. "It has been brought to my attention by one of the Shinigami stationed in the world of the living that the Soul Eater has once again made an appearance."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists. The Soul Eater was an infamous Hollow, probably of the Arrancar level, and also the beast responsible for Shiori's death. The young Captain of Squad Ten had been searching for this particular Hollow for years and yet had never gotten a solid lead as to his whereabouts.

"That is bad but not the worst of the news that I have to impart to you," Head Captain Yamamoto continued, his eyes scanning the group of assembled captains as though searching for some sign of something. "The Shinigami also came into contact with a child who seems to possess the powers of a Shinigami. A human child."

Hitsugaya's heart skipped a beat as he heard this proclamation from his superior. That had to be...

"I'm going to send someone out to investigate the situation," Yamamoto said, having missed the reaction that his words had brought about in Captain Hitsugaya.

"I'll go," Ichigo said immediately, taking a step forward so that he was slightly out of line with the other captains. "After all I'm the one most familiar with the world of the living.

Yamamoto regarded Ichigo for a couple of minutes before he nodded his head, giving the Squad Five Captain permission. Glancing over Ichigo caught Hitsugaya's eye and managed to send a silent message. Hitsugaya gave him a barely perceptible nod and then watched as Ichigo left the room.

"This meeting is adjourned until we figure out what is going on," Yamamoto said.

The captains all bowed politely to their superior before leaving the office. It was all that Hitsugaya could do to keep his emotions in check and, as soon as he was out of sight of the others, the young captain dashed off in the direction of the Senkaimon. Ichigo was standing in front of the gate, waiting, and he locked gazes with the white haired captain.

"It's Tenshi," Hitsugaya whispered, his voice slightly choked as he spoke these words. "It has to be."

Ichigo nodded. "So what are we going to do? I'm not sure that it's possible for us to hide her now that they have a fix on her reiatsu signal."

Hitsugaya ran a hand through his unruly white hair, completely horrified that Soul Society had found out about his precious daughter. He wanted to protect her above all else but what exactly could he do now that the others knew about her existence?

"Come on," Ichigo said, grabbing Hitsugaya by the sleeve of his shihakusho. "Let's go and check on Tenshi and make sure that she's okay. Something must have happened to cause her to gain the powers of a Shinigami. After all Rukia was very thorough with that sealing kidou so it must have taken something serious to break through it and unlock her powers."

Hitsugaya hadn't even thought about that and he nodded his head before dashing through the Senkaimon. What had happened to his daughter to cause her to gain the powers of a Shinigami? Together Ichigo and Hitsugaya traveled to Karakura Town and when they arrived there the two captains immediately made their way to the small house where Yuzu lived with Hitsugaya's young daughter.

When they arrived at the house it was to find that the front yard was completely deserted. This was strange since Tenshi could usually be found outside playing soccer and it only served to increase Hitsugaya's anxiety. Practically jogging up to the front door the young captain knocked loudly a couple of times.

A couple of minutes passed and then the door opened to reveal Yuzu. She offered Hitsugaya a smile when she realized who her guest was and beckoned for him and Ichigo to come inside the house. "So what brings the two of you out here?"

"Where is Tenshi?" Hitsugaya asked, his teal eyed gaze searching the house.

"She's upstairs in her room," Yuzu replied, concerned by the way the young girl's father was acting. "I don't think that she feels very well. Why?"

"Soul Society found out about her," Ichigo replied, his gaze locked onto his sister. "They don't know who she is just yet but they do know that she is a human with the powers of a Shinigami."

Yuzu gasped. "What are you going to do?"

She knew that it was forbidden for Shinigami to become involved with humans and as a result Tenshi would be viewed as a child who should never have been born. This was the whole reason why she had assumed custody of the little girl after her mother was killed by the Hollow.

She hadn't wanted the child of her best friend to be persecuted for her mere existence.

"I'm going to take Tenshi and run," Hitsugaya replied, making his decision in a split second. It was the only thing that he could do. After all he had already lost the woman that he loved to a Hollow; he absolutely refused to lose Tenshi to the higher ups of Soul Society.

"But Toushirou," Yuzu said, her voice shaking. This was the very thing that she had sought to avoid when she had agreed to take charge of Tenshi and take care of her. "You'll be labeled a traitor."

"I don't care," Hitsugaya said without hesitation. A look of determination and above all utmost love shone in his teal eyes. "I refuse to allow any harm to come to her. Besides, if they find her here, and they will, then everyone's going to know what happened anyway. And that will make all of you accomplices in my treason."

Stepping back into the shadows Tenshi felt tears appearing in her teal eyes, the eyes that she had inherited from her father. So that was the reason why her father had freaked out so much when she and Hisana had gone to Soul Society. They weren't supposed to know about her. And now her father was willing to give up everything to protect her.

"I can't let him do that," the child thought to herself, clenching her hands into fists. "I'll go to Soul Society and talk to them."

A/N - here's another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	6. A Difficult Decision

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Six - A Difficult Decision

Tenshi couldn't keep her hands from trembling as she climbed out of the window of her room. She knew that she had to get out and travel to Soul Society before her father did something that would get him into trouble with his superiors. That was the last thing that she wanted but likely what would happen if she didn't beat him to it. She had heard the determination in his voice but she had also heard the fear in the others'. The young girl had no doubt in her mind that her father would do anything to keep her safe but she didn't want him to give up everything that he had worked so hard for, just because of her.

It wasn't fair.

She didn't want for him to throw away everything that he had worked so hard to achieve and therefore had made the decision to travel alone to Soul Society. Only one person would know of this trip since she would need help in order to get there but that was it.

Once the young girl had successfully left her house without being seen, Tenshi made her way across town to the home of Isshin Kurosaki. Hisana was playing outside the clinic and she gazed up in surprise as her best friend entered the yard.

"Snowflake? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help Hisana," Tenshi said, gazing at her best friend with a pleading look in her teal eyes. "I have to go back to Soul Society, without anyone knowing, and for this I need you."

"But why do you wanna go back?" Hisana asked, knowing that both of them would get into trouble if they were caught there again.

Walking over to her best friend Tenshi reached out and gripped Hisana's hands in her own. "They found out about me and now my father wants to give up his position as captain to protect me. I can't let him do that so I have to go there and talk to them."

Hisana's eyes widened ever further as she gaped at the white haired girl. "I'm not so sure that's such a good idea."

"Hisana... you're my best friend. I'm doing this with or without your help. But it'll be easier with..."

Hisana continued to stare into Tenshi's teal eyes for a few minutes before she finally sighed and nodded her head. She had a bad feeling about this but Tenshi was her best friend and she couldn't deny her this request. And she knew, without even the shadow of a doubt, that her friend was too stubborn to simply give up on this plan if she refused to help. "Alright Snowflake. I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna regret this but come on."

"Thank you so much Hisa-chan," Tenshi said as her best friend led the way toward the clinic. She knew that she was asking a lot of her best friend but there really was no other way for her to get to Soul Society undetected. And she had to get there... and fast.

Hisana led the way into the clinic and then, once she was certain that the coast was clear, the two girls made their way down to the basement where Isshin had a permanent Senkaimon. Reaching out Hisana activated the gate and then turned toward her best friend. "Are you sure about this Snowflake?"

Tenshi nodded as she stepped toward the Senkaimon.

"Then... I'm coming with you."

"But Hisa I..."

Hisana held up her hand, halting her best friend in mid sentence. "Don't even try to talk me out of it. Your my best friend and I'm not gonna let you get yourself into trouble on your own. If we do this, we do it together."

"Fine," Tenshi said, shaking her head. She knew that Hisana was too stubborn for her to be able to talk her out of coming along so the white haired girl merely shook her head. "Let's go then."

Hisana nodded and together the two little girls stepped through the Senkaimon and traveled to Soul Society. And when they arrived Hisana's eyes widened as she noticed the twin zanpaktou that Tenshi now wore secured across her back in a criss cross fashion. "Snowflake you're..."

"I know," Tenshi said as she absently touched the hilt of the white sword. She hadn't known for sure but had none the less had a feeling that this would happen. And it only served to make the situation that much worse. "That's part of the problem. Come on... we should get this over with."

Hisana nodded and together the two girls traveled across the Seireitei, making their way toward the Squad One barracks. Hisana knew where to go and she led the way, followed closely behind by her best friend. Both girls were careful not to be seen by anyone since that would cause them problems that they currently didn't need.

It was easy enough to sneak across the Seireitei to Squad One however actually getting inside proved to be a little more difficult. There were more people to avoid here but somehow the two girls managed and soon they found themselves approaching a large set of doors with the number one emblazoned on it.

"This is it," Hisana whispered.

Tenshi nodded, swallowing around the lump that had developed in her throat. Taking a deep breath, to calm her nerves, the little girl walked slowly toward the door but stopped short when she heard raised voices issuing from inside.

"That child is trouble..." It was the voice of an old man. "I do not care what Captains Kurosaki and Hitsugaya discover, the child will have to be done away with."

Tenshi gasped as she heard these words and her hand immediately shot up to cover her mouth. They had already decided to kill her without even meeting her. They didn't know anything about her except that she was a human with the powers of a Shinigami.

Which apparently was enough to condemn her to death.

The young girl felt disgust well up inside her and she suddenly changed her mind about attempting to talk to them. They had already made their decision as far as she was concerned so Tenshi changed her own. She still refused to allow her father to give up everything that he had worked so hard for because of her so she made the decision to run away.

If she were gone then there would be no reason for her father to cease being a captain.

Whirling around Tenshi seized Hisana by the hand and together the two young girls fled the Squad One barracks. Using her newly acquired powers Tenshi used a flash-step to take them back to the location where they had entered the Seireitei and only when they were safely at the Senkaimon did she pause and look at her best friend.

It was then that Hisana saw the tears that were glistening in Tenshi's teal eyes.

"What's the matter Snowflake?"

"They've decided to kill me," Tenshi replied, fighting to keep her voice strong and refusing to allow the tears to fall from her eyes. "Apparently my very birth was a serious crime and they think that I'm a danger to them. So I'm leaving."

"Right," Hisana said, horrified by Tenshi's words. "Let's go back to Karakura. Your father will protect you from them."

"No," Tenshi said, finding a hidden well of strength. Her best friend didn't seem to understand the severity of the situation but the white haired girl was determined to make her understand. Because this was what she had to do, in order to protect the person that she cherished above all others. "If they find out that he is my father then he will be punished. I'm leaving so that won't happen."

"But..." Hisana said. "Where will you go?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Tenshi said honestly, a far away expression in her teal eyes. In all honesty she was scared to death to be out on her own but this fact didn't decrease her determination to protect her father. As far as the child was concerned it didn't matter what happened to her so long as her father was safe and able to keep everything that he had worked for. She never stopped to think that perhaps in leaving she was depriving him of the thing that he wanted the most. "I'll find somewhere."

"Snowflake..."

* * *

As Hitsugaya and Ichigo stood talking to Yuzu a hell butterfly flew through the window and landed upon the white haired captain's finger tip. Hitsugaya listened to the message, his teal eyes growing wide. And then, once the butterfly had departed, the Squad Ten Captain turned to Ichigo. "We've been ordered back to Soul Society for another captains' meeting."

"I wonder what's going on now?" Ichigo asked.

"Not sure," Hitsugaya said. "I'll attend this one, so that I can know what I'm up against, but after that Tenshi and I are leaving."

"I understand," Ichigo said, with a nod.

"I will return soon Yuzu-san," Hitsugaya said, nodding to the woman who had cared for his daughter for the past nine years.

Yuzu nodded and watched as Hitsugaya and Ichigo left.

A/N - and that's the end of another chapter. Hope that you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I really enjoy hearing from the people who are reading this.


	7. Gone

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Seven - Gone

Once all of the captains had assembled in the Squad One conference room the Head Captain stood. His gaze surveyed the assembled Shinigami for a few moments before he spoke, his voice harsh. "I have reached a decision concerning the human child that seems to possess the powers of a Shinigami."

Hitsugaya's teal eyes widened as he heard this and he couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. He didn't like the tone of the Head Captain's voice; it boded ill for them. He had heard this tone several times in the past and it had never heralded good news.

"The child is a threat to the safety of Soul Society," the Head Captain said, his voice causing Hitsugaya's blood to run cold. "And as such will be dealt with accordingly. I'm going to send out teams of Shinigami to search for the child, who will then be brought to Soul Society."

Hitsugaya made a move to step forward and defend his daughter however he halted his actions when he caught Ichigo's eye. The rational part of his mind realized that it would be much harder for him to return to the world of the living to help his daughter if he spoke up now so he managed to hold his tongue.

But it took every ounce of self control that he possessed.

Ichigo was somewhat freaked out by the fact that he was being the voice of reason but this thought was eclipsed by the fact that the Head Captain had just ordered the death of a child that he knew absolutely nothing about. The fact that Tenshi was human with the powers of a Shinigami had been enough to seal her fate in the old man's eyes even before he met or knew anything about him.

That fact disgusted him and he was determined that the old man would pay for this.

"Can I have a couple of volunteers to assemble groups to go to the world of the living and search?" the Head Captain asked, not seeming to notice the looks in Ichigo's and Hitsugaya's eyes. Both of them stepped forward, along with Soi Fon, and the Head Captain nodded. "Gather together a group and leave immediately. This is a top priority."

"Yes sir," the trio chorused.

"You are dismissed."

Ichigo and Hitsugaya practically ran from the room and together they made their way to the Senkaimon that would take them to the world of the living. Captain Hitsugaya was completely ignoring the fact that he was supposed to take a group of subordinates but it didn't matter. He knew that his subordinates would cover for him and even if they didn't it was of no consequence.

Tenshi was the most important thing right now.

He had to find his daughter and get her somewhere safe; somewhere out of the reach of the Shinigami.

"Come on Toushirou!" Ichigo called out.

"Right!' So great was his concern for his daughter that the young captain didn't even pay attention to the fact that Ichigo had called him by his given name. The only thing that was important at the moment was to find Tenshi and make sure that she was safe.

After all, the Stealth Force was searching for her now.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Snowflake," Hisana whispered through her tears. She'd tried everything to make her best friend change her mind but Tenshi was determined. And she had inherited a stubborn streak from her father that was unrivaled.

Tenshi pulled her best friend into an embrace, patting her on the back in a comforting manner. "We'll see each other again Hisana. I promise you that."

Hisana nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Take care of yourself out there."

"I will," Tenshi said, a light of determination shining brightly in her teal eyes. "Will you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything," Hisana said.

"Tell my father that I love him," Tenshi said, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about the father that she had always adored. "And that I'm sorry."

"I will," Hisana said. "I promise."

"Thank you," Tenshi whispered as she turned away from her friend and used her newly learned skill to flash-step away. It was important that she get as far away from Karakura as possible and that she travel as quickly as possible. No one could trace her back to this town.

* * *

When Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrived at the small house that Yuzu shared with Tenshi it was to find Ichigo's sister frantic and in tears. Ichigo quickly ran up to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. "Yuzu, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Tenshi," Yuzu said through her sobs. "I can't find her!"

"Oh no," Hitsugaya gasped.

"We have to search for her," Ichigo said, offering his sister a comforting smile before releasing his grip on her.

"You won't find her," a small voice called out.

The eyes of the adults shifted toward the sound of the voice and they watched as Hisana walked around the edge of the house. The little girl's eyes were rimmed in red and it was obvious that she had been crying. Ichigo quickly walked over and pulled his daughter into a hug. "What do you mean we won't find her?"

"Tenshi left," Hisana said, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean she left?" Hitsugaya said, quickly coming to stand beside Ichigo and his daughter.

"She didn't want you to get in trouble because of her," Hisana said. "We went to Soul Society, so that she could talk to them, and she heard what they had planned. That she would be killed if they caught her. So she decided to disappear."

"No..." Hitsugaya's eyes were wide and horrified. He couldn't even imagine how his daughter had felt upon finding out that Soul Society had condemned her for something that wasn't even her fault and in this moment he vowed that he would never forgive the Head Captain.

"She made me promise to tell you something," Hisana said, gazing up at Tenshi's grief stricken father. "She wanted you to know that she loves you and that she's sorry."

"I have to find her," Hitsugaya said.

"No," Ichigo said, gazing at the white haired captain. "We have to find her."

A/N - and there's the end of chapter seven and Tenshi made good on her plans to flee. What will Hitsugaya and Ichigo do? And will the Stealth Force find the child? Stay tuned to the story to find out.


	8. Alone

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Eight - Alone

"It was for the best," Tenshi whispered to herself as she sat alone in a tree in a secluded forest. She was now far away from the only home that she had ever known and completely alone, a fact that caused her to have mixed emotions. The part of her that was still a small girl was terrified by the thought of going through life alone. But the other part of Tenshi, the part that was mature beyond her years, knew that she had made the only decision that she could given the situation. If anyone from Soul Society found out that her father was connected to her then he would suffer and Tenshi loved him too much to allow that to happen. For his sake she would disappear without a trace but the white haired girl vowed that she would never forgive Soul Society for the decision that had changed her life forever.

"I can't believe they want to kill me just because I'm a human with Shinigami powers," Tenshi muttered, placing her hands behind her head. She was exhausted, having traveled a long distance, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But of course her nerves were still on edge and she couldn't allow herself to sleep for fear that someone would find her. That and there was still the anger that this knowledge caused to course through her veins. It was completely incomprehensible that her mixed heritage was enough to warrant a death sentence, especially from people that she'd never even met.

"Ugh," the girl exclaimed, frustrated. "This isn't going to work. I will not let them ruin anything else in my life."

A fire appeared in the young girl's teal eyes, the eyes that she had inherited from her father.

"I'm going to make this right," the little girl vowed. "Or at least as right as it's possible to be at this point."

And with this thought in mind the young girl used her flash-step and vanished.

* * *

"Where is she?" Hitsugaya said, his voice taking on an uncharacteristically frantic note. Under normal circumstances the stoic young captain never lost his composure but this situation was wholly unlike anything that he had ever faced before. And his fear was palpable. He had been searching for his daughter for hours and yet he wasn't any closer to finding her than he'd been when he first began.

"Calm down Toushirou," Ichigo said in a calm voice. He wasn't used to being the voice of reason but completely understood Hitsugaya's feelings. His daughter was missing so naturally the loving father was concerned.

"I CAN'T calm down," Hitsugaya snapped, running a hand through his already unruly white hair. "My daughter is out there somewhere, being hunted by Soul Society, and it's all my fault."

"We're going to find her," Ichigo said, having foreseen the guilt that was currently racking his young comrade. "And she's going to be fine. And later we'll kick the old man's ass for even suggesting that Tenshi is a threat."

Hitsugaya heard the words that were being spoken to him by his fellow captain but he found himself completely unable to focus on the meaning. His thoughts were concentrated solely on his daughter.

"Where are you Tenshi?"

* * *

"Where am I even at?" Tenshi thought to herself as she came to a halt beside a peacefully flowing river. Her anger had fueled her steps and now she found herself in the middle of a forest, beside a river.

Tenshi sighed as she collapsed to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest. The young girl wrapped her arms around her legs in a protective manner and placed her chin on her knees.

Having always had someone to depend upon the fact that she was now completely alone was terrifying. Her mind was screaming at her to go back home, back to the people that loved her, but Tenshi knew that this wasn't an option.

She had to protect the ones she loved.

"I can get through this," the white haired girl thought to herself as she continued to stare out at the water that was flowing past.

"_**You can get through this…"**_

Tenshi raised her head as she heard this voice that seemed to echo through her very mind. It was familiar and the young girl knew that she had heard it before.

Somewhere.

"_**You can get through this because you're strong. And because you're going to have me there to help."**_

It was that comment that helped Tenshi to place the voice. It was the voice of her zanpaktou.

Kumori no Matsuro.

The one who had helped her when she had faced the Hollow… the one who had saved her life.

Just so that she could be condemned by the Shinigami.

"Your destiny will not be denied little one. You will be great and I shall help fulfill the destiny that you were born to."

Tenshi didn't know if she really believed that she was destined for greatness but the words of her zanpaktou gave her comfort. A small and tentative smile appeared on the girl's face and she felt a renewed sense of determination.

She would get through this.

Alone.

A/N - I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this. I had computer issues and lost most of my work. Thankfully things have been made right again and I'm working hard to update all of my stories. Hope that you enjoyed.


	9. Treason

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Nine - Treason

"So we're actually going to do this," Rukia said in a quiet voice as she, Ichigo and Hitsugaya traveled through the Senkaimon that would take them back to Soul Society. She had been told of the plan and had been completely unable to believe it. But the looks in their eyes seemed to forcefully shove everything into the realm of reality.

"Yes," Ichigo said, his voice determined. There was also a hint of anger hidden within. This wasn't the first time that the Head Captain had condemned someone without basis. Both Rukia and Hitsugaya were survivors and now Tenshi was a target. "That old man can't wait to condemn people without any proof that they actually did anything. And now he's targeting innocent children. We can't allow it to continue."

Rukia nodded, knowing that her husband's words were the truth. She glanced over to the white haired captain who was walking along beside Ichigo and felt her heart go out to him.

His daughter was still missing.

They had searched all over for the little girl but Tenshi seemed to somehow have learned how to shield her reiatsu from detection. There was absolutely no trace of the little girl to be found.

And that fact was weighing heavily on Hitsugaya's heart. The young captain felt guilty over the whole situation; after all, if he'd only told the other Shinigami about his daughter when she was born then perhaps none of this would have happened.

And no matter what anyone said, there was no convincing him that it wasn't his fault.

"Oi Toushirou," Ichigo called out over his shoulder as he prepared to step through the Senkaimon. "We'll resume our search once we confront the old man. I'm sure we'll find Tenshi."

Hitsugaya wasn't really paying attention to the words of his fellow captain, which was why he didn't snap at Ichigo for the use of his given name. His thoughts were completely focused on his child. The young man was completely devastated by the fact that he couldn't find his daughter.

And all because she was different.

Hitsugaya's hands clenched into fists as he thought about the injustice that his daughter had suffered. How much had it traumatized her to hear that she was condemned based solely on who her parents had been?

And in this moment Hitsugaya's resolve was confirmed. Head Captain Yamamoto had made his last mistake as leader of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Stepping forward Hitsugaya moved past Ichigo and stepped through the Senkaimon. "Let's go Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded as he and Rukia stepped through the Senkaimon behind the white haired captain. They had made their decision; this time they would all be guilty of treason.

Tenshi had been walking through the forest for awhile when she decided to sit down and take a short break. With a sigh the young girl sat down upon a large rock, her teal eyes taking in her surroundings with interest.

"I have no idea where I am," the young girl muttered.

"And that's very bad for you brat…"

Jumping to her feet Tenshi gazed around in search of the voice that had called out. It only took a couple of seconds for her searching gaze to fall upon the Hollow that was standing a few feet away from her.

And she could see the glint in it's eyes.

For a brief moment the young girl panicked but then she felt a familiar comforting feeling spread throughout her body.

"Call out to me little one and I shall help you."

Recalling the words that she had spoken before, when confronted by the Hollow that had killed her mother, Tenshi called out, "Bring balance to the darkness and light, Kumori no Matsuro!"

As before Tenshi was bathed in a blinding light and, when the light faded, she held twin blades in her hands. Seeing the swords the Hollow roared it's displeasure and rushed toward the child, intent upon ending her life before she had the opportunity to attack.

Taking a deep breath, to calm her nerves, Tenshi began swinging the two blades. And as she twirled the swords the auras combined to form a sort of yin yang pattern in the air in front of her.

Dashing forward the Hollow made a move to destroy the child but the moment he touched the aura he was blown apart by the circulating reiatsu.

Tenshi watched as the Hollow was killed, a stunned expression on her face. Holding up the twin blades that she held in her hands the child marveled at their power.

"It's your power little one…"

And in this moment Tenshi knew what she was going to do. She was going to devote herself to slaying the Hollow, without the aid of Soul Society.

As Ichigo, Rukia and Hitsugaya made their way toward the Squad One barracks they made absolutely no attempt to hide their intentions. Not that anyone was likely to stop their advance.

It wasn't unusual for captains to come and speak with the Head Captain and people would just assume that it was related to the mission that they had been assigned.

And in a way it did. The mission that they had been assigned, to hunt down a small child, was ultimately what had brought them here.

When the group arrived at the Squad One office Hitsugaya shoved the door open without even bothering to knock and he and the others stepped inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded as Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Rukia strode across the office.

"It involves the child that you have condemned," Hitsugaya snarled, a deadly glare in his teal eyes.

"Have you found the girl?" Yamamoto asked.

"No," Hitsugaya said, his hands clenching into fists as he glared at the old man. A deadly aura seemed to rise to surround him and the room's temperature dropped drastically as his reiatsu rose out of anger. "But you'd better hope that I find her or else."

Completely caught off guard by the words of the young captain all Yamamoto could do was stare.

"That child never did anything to anyone," Ichigo said, stepping up to stand beside Hitsugaya. He would stand by his friend and fellow captain and help him reclaim his reclaim his daughter, despite Soul Society's best efforts to do away with the child. "And yet you would have her killed simply because she's a human with the powers of a Shinigami."

"Those powers are dangerous in one who doesn't know how to wield them," Yamamoto growled, growing irritated with this conversation.

"Then you train the child," Ichigo snapped, his amber eyes snapping fire. "You don't condemn them to death."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Her name is Tenshi," Hitsugaya said, a cold wind beginning to swirl around him as he once again thought of the daughter that he couldn't find. His teal eyes glared at the man whom he had been following for so long. "But of course you didn't bother to learn this. And she's MY child."

Yamamoto's eyes widened at this confession from the young captain. "So you broke the rules and had a child with a human."

"Yes," Hitsugaya said, his gaze locked onto the old man. "And I refuse to allow my child to suffer for something that's not her fault."

"You will be punished," the old man stated.

"No he won't," Ichigo said, reaching back to grab the hilt of Zangetsu. "You have always been quick to condemn people and your subordinates just go along with your decisions. But no more."

"This is treason!" Yamamoto roared.

"Well at least someone's actually guilty this time," Ichigo stated, his reiatsu beginning to rise.

A/N - end of another chapter, hope that you enjoyed.


	10. Battle

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Ten - Battle

"You children do not stand a chance against me," Yamamoto growled as he held up the cane within which resided his zanpaktou. A dangerous aura surrounded the man as he released a burst of reiatsu, disintegrating the cane and revealing his sword.

"We'll see," Ichigo said calmly, having heard this more times than he cared to count. Gripping the handle of Zangetsu, the Captain of Squad Five drew his sword and held it out in front of him.

"Stand aside Kurosaki…"

Ichigo actually felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard this cold voice. Glancing over he saw that a tremendous aura had grown to surround Hitsugaya, causing the room's temperature to drop dramatically.

"There is absolutely no way that…"

"Please Ichigo…"

The fact that Hitsugaya had addressed him by his given name gave Ichigo pause and he gazed at the white haired captain once more. There was something of a pleading look in his eyes as he gazed back that caught Ichigo completely off guard.

"This is all my fault," Hitsugaya said, his voice thick with guilt as he thought back to the actions that had brought them to this point. "I should have stood up for my child when she was born but instead I gave her away like a coward. Now she's gone and this bastard wants her killed. This is my fight… and I'm going to end it."

With a nod Ichigo stepped back, holding Zangetsu at his side. He could understand Hitsugaya's feelings and would abide by his friend's wishes.

"Alright Toushirou," he said, his gaze fiery. "Just know that I've got your back."

Hitsugaya nodded as he held up Hyourinmaru, the tip of the sword parallel to the ground. He was well aware of the fact that this battle would be far from easy to win however he was determined none the less. And this determination shone bright in his teal eyes.

The eyes that his precious daughter had inherited from him.

"I will end this," Hitsugaya vowed as he glared at the Head Captain. He had followed this man for many years but his condemnation of an innocent child was the last straw.

"We shall take this outside," Yamamoto growled, his narrow eyed gaze shifting back and forth between Hitsugaya and Ichigo. "And it shall be a fair fight."

"Right," Hitsugaya said with a nod.

The force of two major reiatsu rocked Soul Society, causing many of the inhabitants of the Seireitei to rush to the Squad One training grounds to see exactly what was going on. And what they witnessed upon arrival defied description.

Fire and ice clashed together as the Head Captain engaged in battle with the Captain of Squad Ten. Many of the spectators were betting on the outcome of the fight and almost none of them were betting on the white haired prodigy surviving the fight.

Let alone winning.

Ichigo and Rukia were a different story however. They were both certain that their friend would be the victor in this fight because he was fighting for his child and there was nothing more dangerous than a parent whose child has been threatened.

By this time most of the other captains had arrived but none of them made a move to interfere. The law of the Shinigami was that you could challenge a captain in combat for their position and the same held true for the Head Captain.

It was perfectly acceptable to challenge your superiors in fair combat, it's just that no one ever had.

Hitsugaya's thoughts were firmly focused on his missing daughter as he fought against the man who had condemned his child for something that was his fault and not her's. Tenshi had no control over who her parents were or how she came to be in this world. So she shouldn't be condemned for it.

"I will find you," he vowed as he used his tremendous ice wings to launch himself into the air. Swinging the blade of Hyourinmaru in an arc in front of him the white haired captain released the ice dragon.

Head Captain Yamamoto blocked this attack fairly easily but his guard was down when Hitsugaya launched the attack that he actually intended to make contact with.

Flying toward the old man with newfound speed the Captain of Squad Ten pierced his chest with the blade of Hyourinmaru. Ice erupted around them, in the shape of a four petaled flower, and a simultaneous gasp escaped from the crowd.

"I… I can't believe he actually won."

"Unbelievable…"

Ichigo heard the shocked words that were being whispered around him but his attention was focused squarely on the ice flower. He couldn't see Hitsugaya and he wanted to make sure that his friend was alright.

A few seconds later the sound of ice cracking was heard and then Hitsugaya emerged, looking exhausted. There was a wary look in his teal eyes as he faced all of the Shinigami who had borne witness to the battle but none of them made a move to attack.

The battle had been fair so there was nothing that they could do.

Not that many of them really wanted to. The reason for this battle had spread amongst the crowd and most of them thought that the young captain had merely been doing what any parent would for the sake of their child.

Hitsugaya staggered slightly as he made his way across the ice strewn battleground and Ichigo rushed to help him. Coming to stand beside the white haired captain Ichigo grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Come on. I think you should rest."

"No," Hitsugaya said, determination still shining in his teal eyes. "I have to find Tenshi."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but then changed his mind. He knew that if it were his daughter out there then he'd stop at nothing to find her so he had no right to stop Hitsugaya. "Alright. We'll help."

"Thank you," Hitsugaya said as they walked away from Squad One.

A/N - Hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
